M I R A C L E
by Azura Eve
Summary: Drabbles of 6 common pairings—YAOI—fluffy / KaiSoo; Love Cookies—HunHan; Beijing Issues—ChanBaek; I Think It's Your Flower!—KrisTao; When Tao Loves Wufan Back—ChenMin; Fever—SuLay; Symphony No. 9 / Because when you love someone, you will love everything about him. ;)


_Karena ketika kau mencintai seseorang, itu berarti kau menyukai keseluruhan yang menyangkut dirinya__—_

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong> MIRACLE<strong>

All characters belong to themselves. Stories mine, no profits taken :)

6 common pairings—fluff—yaoi

* * *

><p><span>.<span>

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>1) KAISOO<strong>

_Love Cookies (1.000 words)_

* * *

><p>Aroma harum menguar dari cerobong sebuah pondok kecil. Sesosok pria berkulit agak gelap tersenyum, memandangi hasil pencariannya mulus. Pada gambar yang ada di halaman 12 dari buku resep, ia memutuskan untuk mengambil salah satu varian makanan ringan. Kue jahe.<p>

Limabelas menit berselang sudah.

Dari sudut matanya kini semua sempurna. Apa yang tersaji persis seperti contoh. Dan kini, ada dua gelas coklat panas siap minum beserta kue kering yang masih hangat karena baru diangkat dari dalam oven. Senyumannya mengembang. Puas.

Jadi ceritanya begini; pagi-pagi sekali Jongin mengebel kekasihnya untuk datang ke rumah dan menghabiskan akhir pekan bersamanya. Tak diduga, di tengah perjalanan Kyungsoo datang ke tempatnya, gerimis turun. Sekarang menjelma jadi besar. Mau tidak mau Kyungsoo harus menghabiskan sekalian harinya di sini. Yap, menginap. Dan Jongin—sebagai kekasih yang baik—ingin membuat Kyungsoo terkesan. Maka tidak heran kalau Jongin mendadak punya jiwa pemasak. Padahal sebelum ini ia tidak pernah sekalipun berurusan dengan namanya dapur. Apalagi tetek bengeknya.

Hal itu berbeda sekali dengan Kyungsoo. Pemuda mungil itu sudah lebih dari hapal dengan semua yang berbau masak-memasak. Ia paling suka memadukan resep satu dengan yang lain menjadi makanan baru. Soal rasa jangan tanya, bahkan ketika Jongin bersaksi untuk temannya saat diminta komentar tentang bagaimana rasa masakan Kyungsoo (waktu itu menunya _spaghetti_), dia langsung jawab: _"Pernahkah kau mencicipi masakan yang ketika kau memakannya, kau serasa akan pingsan karena rasanya terlalu nikmat? Seperti itulah makanan buatan kekasihku,"_ yang membuat pipi Kyungsoo panas, memerah hebat.

Jongin menghela napasnya lalu memindahkan jamuan itu ke atas nampan bermotif bunga. Ia mengepalkan tangan dan menguatkan tekad. Saat ini Kyungsoo sedang menunggu di ruang tamu.

Berjalan lambat, akhirnya Jongin sampai di tempat kekasihnya duduk. Sofanya terlihat melesak karena Kyungsoo menekuk lututnya dan memeluk dirinya. Pemuda itu terlihat sibuk menatap aliran air yang mengucur perlahan di bingkai jendela. Sore ini Incheon diguyur hujan. Indah sekali. Lima menit berlalu dengan Jongin terhipnotis, hingga dia sadar kembali.

Jongin berpaling alih-alih menyapa kekasihnya, "_Hyung_."

Kyungsoo—yang saat itu mengenakan baju handuk milik Jongin dan kepalanya dililiti kain kecil—menolehkan pandangannya dari luar, menatap Jongin. "Oh, kau sudah selesai?"

"Mm, maaf menunggu lama. Kau tidak mau pakai baju dulu, _Hyung_? Aku ambilkan—"Jongin akan pergi lagi bermaksud mengambilkan baju, tapi dicegah. "Tidak apa," balas Kyungsoo tak acuh, "kau di sini saja." Akhirnya Jongin menaruh nampannya kemudian menduduki sofa tepat di samping Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mengerjap dua kali sebelum matanya melirik sesuatu di atas meja, "Nah, apa itu hasil kerjamu?" ia bertanya antusias.

"Ng… Iya," jawab Jongin sedikit ragu. "Silahkan dicicipi, _Hyung_. Kuharap kau suka." kekehnya terpaksa. Ia menyodorkan stoples kuenya. Kyungsoo menjengit heran, "Kau formal sekali, Jongin. Tenanglah, aku juga tidak akan mengomentari masakanmu dengan berlebihan,"

Tak perlu waktu lama hingga Kyungsoo mencomot salah satu kue dari dalam stoples. Kyungsoo memandanginya sebentar. Ia mengulum senyum, itu kue jahe. Salah satu kue favoritnya. "Dan hei, bagaimana kau bisa tahu aku suka kue jahe? Aku belum pernah bilang padamu…"

Jongin mengangkat bahu. Butuh beberapa saat agar dia bisa mengerti kalimat Kyungsoo. Benar juga, kapan Kyungsoo pernah bilang? Ia tidak mengerti juga bagaimana bisa tadi yakin sekali akan memilih kue ini. Tapi kalau kata orang-orang, yang begitu namanya jodoh. Ya, jodoh. Tanpa kita perlu bertanya kesukaan kekasih kita, kita sudah ada firasat lebih dulu kesukaannya yang seperti bagaimana. Pemuda itu jadi tersenyum bodoh. "Kau tahu artinya, _Hyung_?"

"Apa?"

"Tandanya kita jodoh."

Kyungsoo bersemu sebelum membalas, "Kalau jodoh memang sudah dari dulu. Bukan begitu?"

"Eh?"

Kikikan mengalir halus dari bibirnya, "Sudah, ah. Kebanyakan basa-basinya, ini kucoba saja, ya?" Tangan kanannya bergerak lagi, kali ini untuk mengarahkan kue jahe Jongin ke dalam mulutnya. Namun sebelum lidahnya mencecap rasa kue tersebut, Jongin mencegahnya dengan merebutnya. "Jangan dulu, _Hyung_."

Kyungsoo memiringkan kepalanya, memandangi Jongin penuh tanda tanya. Keheranan. "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Aku-takut-rasanya-tidak-enak." Jongin menggumam tanpa jeda.

"Hah?"

"Aku-takut-rasanya-tidak-enak," ulang Jongin masih samar-samar. Kyungsoo berdecak, "Kalau kau takut masakanmu dikomentari, untuk apa kau membuatnya?"

Jongin memanyunkan bibirnya, "Tapi kau kan mahir membuat ini, aku takut rasanya tidak cocok dengan lidahmu?" Kyungsoo mengibaskan tangan, "Tidak apa-apa," balasnya sekenanya.

Dia memulai dengan gigitan pertama. Bunyi remah kue nyaring terdengar beradu dengan gigi-giginya. Kue ini teksturnya sedikit keras. Tapi tidak masalah bagi Kyungsoo, jadi dia melanjutkannya.

Tapi…, semuanya tak sesuai dengan takaran apa yang seharusnya. _Asin, _Jongin sepertinya menaruh terlalu banyak mentega. _Pedas, _sebab ia membubuhkan banyak bubuk jahe. Dan…, _manis! _Apa Jongin berencana membuat Kyungsoo mati muda dengan terkena diabetes karena memasukkan gula melampaui batas?

Dalam sekali kunyah, Kyungsoo tahu rasa kue Jongin tidak karuan. Sebab lelaki itu hanya diam seraya mengernyitkan alis. Membuat Jongin menatapnya cemas. "Rasanya pasti tidak enak. Kan, _Hyung_?"

Kyungsoo mengisyaratkan Jongin untuk tidak menyela dan lelaki itu beralih meraih cangkir berisikan coklat panas teman si kue jahe. Buatan Jongin juga. Kyungsoo menggenggam tepiannya erat, meniup permukaannya. Uap panas menguar menerpa wajahnya. "Biarkan aku minum dulu," izinnya. Jongin mengangguk. Kyungsoo meneguk cairan pekat itu. Seketika wajahnya berubah ekspresi. Minuman ini…, betulkah Jongin membuat coklat panas? Me—Mengapa jadi aneh begini? Saat isi cangkir itu menyapa tenggorokan Kyungsoo, serasa sangat buruk.

"Bagaimana, _Hyung_?"

"Um, yeah, lumayan…" katanya sembari tersenyum. Jongin tersentak kaget, "Benarkah?" tanyanya sangsi. Ia membuktikan sendiri dengan mengambil satu potong dan langsung melepehkannya. "Aku berani sumpah ini adalah kue terburuk yang pernah kucoba seumur hidupku," gidiknya ngeri. Dia merutuk seraya meminum coklat panas miliknya—

—tapi belum sampai satu tegukan, Jongin menyemburkannya. Alasannya mudah, "Coklat ini pasti kumasak dengan cara yang salah sehingga jadi sangat pahit, yaiks."

Namun… Jongin dibuat kaget ketika melirik Kyungsoo yang justru asyik menghabiskan potongan kesembilan dan kesepuluh-nya dari stoples. "_H—Hyung_?"

"Ya?"

"Kupikir rasa kueku tidak enak…"

"Memang tidak."

"Coklat panasnya juga terlalu pahit."

"Hum…" Kyungsoo meliriknya sinis, "Aku sampai mengira kau menaruh pare di dalamnya,"

Jongin menegakkan badannya, telunjuknya menuding Kyungsoo, "Lalu mengapa kau habiskan coklat panasku dan memakan kuenya seolah-olah rasanya seperti kue normal?"

"Mau tahu kenapa?"

"Tentu saja!"

Kyungsoo mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Jongin dan berbisik kalimat yang mampu membuat Jongin membeku—

.

.

.

.

.

"_Karena __**cinta**__. Aku memikirkan dirimu ketika aku memakannya…, jadi rasa apapun itu akan tetap sama meskipun aslinya sangat tidak enak."_

* * *

><p><span>.<span>

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>2) HUNHAN<strong>

_Beijing Issues (979 words)_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Klining~<em>**

Luhan yang masih terengah-engah segera mengedarkan pandangannya ke sudut ruangan kafe itu untuk mencari seseorang yang sangat ingin ia pukul wajahnya.

Tiga fakta menyusahkan telak diterima pemuda cantik itu sampai detik ini.

Pertama, ia mesti bangun pagi di akhir pekan. Kedua, demi Tuhan—jarak dari apartemennya ke pinggir Beijing itu cukup jauh. Luhan harus naik taksi lebih dulu. Mana taksi sialan itu pecah ban di tengah jalan. Dan ketiga, alhasil Luhan berlari ke tempat ini.

Katakan Luhan tak berpendirian namun entah mengapa pemuda itu tiba-tiba saja ingin berlari mengingat Sehun yang sudah lama menunggunya.

Mata _hazel_ itu masih terus berpendar ke ketiap sudut ruangan. Dan _bingo!_—bolamata sewarna jelaga itu menemukan seorang pemuda dengan kemeja kotak-kotak berwarna _deep blue _dan jaket hitam pekat sedang melambaikan tangan santai ke arah Luhan.

Luhan mendengus melihat tingkah seseorang yang selalu seenaknya itu. Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat yang ada di paling ujung.

**Bruk!**

"Kau lama sekali, _Gege_," kata Sehun saat Luhan mendudukkan dirinya dengan nyaman di kursi yang ada di hadapan pemuda itu.

Luhan hanya membalas perkataan pemuda tersebut dengan mengumpat sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya dan menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada.

Sesekali dia mengatur napasnya yang masih sedikit tersendat.

"Kau habis lari ya, _Ge_?" Lagi-lagi dengan menyebalkannya, Sehun bertanya. Tanpa melihat Luhan kesulitan mengatur napasnya.

Pertanyaannya tadi hanya mendapatkan respon anggukan kecil dari yang bersangkutan.

"_Aigoo~_ segitu kangennya kan kau denganku, _Gege_? Santai sajalah. Aku juga baru saja menghabiskan dua gelas kopi hitamku, _Ge_." canda Sehun sambil melirik dua gelas kopi yang sudah kosong di meja kayu bernomor tujuh itu.

Luhan yang telah berhasil mendapatkan napasnya kembali mendelik pada Sehun.

"Sudah sarapan?"

Dengan polosnya Sehun menggeleng.

**Plak.**

"_Aa––au!_ Sakit,_ Ge! _Kenapa, sih?" tanya Sehun jengkel saat Luhan dengan tanpa basa-basi memukul kepalanya.

"Otakmu ditaruh dimana, Oh Sehun? Kenapa minum kopi sebelum sarapan, hah? Kau ini orang yang idiot sekali!"

Luhan memakinya sambil menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Sehun yang sedang menampakkan ekspresi bengongnya.

"Aiissh! Kau ini!" tuding Luhan lelah. Namun ia refleks memanggil salah satu pelayan wanita yang kebetulan lewat di samping meja mereka.

"Permisi, _Jiejie_. Aku pesan menu sarapan pagi ini…, ditambah dua gelas susu hangat, ya."

Pelayan itu mengangguk mengerti, setelah mencatat pesanan Luhan, pelayan wanita itu membungkuk hormat. "Tunggu sebentar, **_Nona_**. Pesanan Anda akan diantarkan dalam waktu limabelas menit."

Luhan cengo melihat kepergian pelayan itu.

_Dia bilang apa tadi?_

**Nona?**

Luhan tahu kafe ini mempunyai pelayanan yang sangat ramah, namun––

"Buahahaha! Kau memang cantik, _Jiejie!_" ledek Sehun saat sudah sadar akan ekspresi cengo Luhan setelah pelayan itu memanggilnya dengan sebutan **_Nona._**

"Kenapa dia menyangka aku seorang perempuan, aiiiisshh!" gerutu Luhan. Dan lagi-lagi Sehun hanya tertawa.

"Berhenti tertawa, Oh Sehun!"

"Hahahahaha, salahmu yang berpakaian ambigu seperti itu, _Ge_! Mereka mengiramu adalah seorang perempuan. Hahahaha!"

Sehun yang memang susah menghentikan tawanya hanya menganggap tatapan maut dari Luhan itu sebagai angin lalu. Tentu saja itu membuat Luhan geram.

Memang, Sehun tak salah bicara seperti itu. Lihatlah penampilan seorang Xi Luhan; ia kini mengenakan kaos rajutan berwarna ungu gelap berlengan panjang dan rompi berwarna putih yang sedikit kebesaran sehingga sedikit menutupi daerah dadanya. Dibalut dengan celana jins hitam yang terlihat pas di kaki jenjangnya, juga tambahan sepatu kets berwarna putih-hitam.

Sehun tersenyum aneh saat memperhatikan tubuh Luhan untuk ke sekian kalinya sampai detik ini.

"Apa yang kau lihat?" Luhan mendelik sambil menutupi tubuhnya dengan kedua tangannya.

Sehun menyeringai.

"Hentikan! Kau membuat malu!" seru Luhan sambil menangkupkan kedua tangannya di wajah cantiknya itu.

Sehun terkikik geli. Ternyata menggoda seorang Luhan sangat menyenangkan…

**.**

**.**

Cukup lama berselisih dengan perdebatan tak penting. Akhirnya pelayan pun datang sambil membawa pesanan Luhan. Dengan kesal ia memakan sarapannya, dan Sehun masih berekspresi tenang-tenang saja.

Untuk limabelas menit semuanya terasa Surga bagi Luhan. Sehun tampaknya masih menjunjung tinggi tata krama saat makan rupanya.

"Hmmm, kau lapar, _Ge?_" tanya Sehun pertama kali untuk memecahkan keheningan yang sempat tercipta.

Luhan yang baru saja selesai dengan menu sarapannya melirik Sehun sekilas. Mengangkat bahu ringan, "Entahlah."

"Kalau makan yang benar dong, _Gege_.Masa begini saja harus aku yang bersihkan," ujar Sehun pelan sambil mengusap sudut bibir Luhan yang terdapat noda saus.

Sontak wajah Luhan memerah.

"Habis ini mau kemana?" tanyanya pelan, mengabaikan wajahnya masih merah padam.

"Kau benar-benar tertarik dengan kencan kita. Ya, _Ge~?_"

**Bletak!**

"Kau ini senang sekali memukulku, _Ge!_" rengek Sehun seraya mengusap kepalanya yang baru saja disapa oleh tangan mungil milik Luhan barusan.

"Balasan untuk semua perbuatanmu, bocah!"

Sehun mengerucutkan bibirnya pura-pura marah. Namun Luhan justru meresponnya dengan senyuman mengejek.

**.**

**.**

"Sekarang ayo kita pergi dari sini." Sehun dengan seenaknya langsung menarik lengan Luhan setelah meletakkan beberapa lembar uang di meja––yang dijadikan satu dengan bonnya.

**_'Klining~ Silahkan datang lagi~'_**

Tak mempedulikan suara lonceng yang berbunyi secara otomatis ketika mereka keluar dari kafe itu. Sehun segera menarik Luhan untuk mengikuti langkah kaki jenjangnya.

"Kau ini asal tarik saja! Mau kemana, sih?"

"Mau ke taman yang ada di ujung jalan di ujung jalan itu ada taman, kan?" tanya Sehun polos sambil menunjuk ke arah depan.

Luhan mengangguk kecil.

"Kenapa jalan kaki? Kau tak bawa mobil?"

"Tidak. Waktu aku sampai di bandara, aku langsung disuruh ke sekolah oleh _Noona_-ku. Jadi aku belum sempat ambil mobil di apartemenku dan mengelilingi kota Beijing. Jadi hari ini kau temani aku jalan-jalan, ya, _Gege_?" pintanya polos.

Sorot matanya begitu tenang. Dengan senyum yang teduh, Luhan tanpa sadar menganggukkan kepalanya cepat.

"Yaaa~ Aku memang tak salah punya pacar seperti dirimu, _Ge_!" seru Sehun sambil kembali menarik tangan Luhan untuk mengikutinya.

"Aaaiiish, Oh Sehuuuuun!"

Tarikan tangan Sehun menandakan bahwa ia begitu menikmati hari ini. "Hahaha~ _wo ai ni_, Xi Lu Haaan!"

Sehun berseru keras di pinggir jalan sambil menarik tangan Luhan lebih kuat karena sekarang ia sudah mulai berlari. Tanpa peduli dengan tatapan-tatapan aneh dari orang-orang sekitar.

"_WO AI NIIIIIII_, LUHAN!" teriaknya lebih keras.

Senyum lebar sukses tercetak di wajah Luhan ketika Sehun berteriak ketika mengucapkan kata itu…

Hatinya menghangat, seiring genggaman tangan yang ikut mengerat.

* * *

><p><span>.<span>

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>3) CHANBAEK<strong>

_I Think It's Your Flower!  
>(710 <em>_words)_

* * *

><p>"Nah, selesai!"<p>

Chanyeol menghela napasnya lega. Pekerjaannya untuk siang ini akhirnya selesai. Ia, seorang _florist _dadakan yang membantu kakaknya menjaga toko bunga. Khusus untuk minggu ini. Kurang lebih Chanyeol agak bangga, tidak hentinya ia tersenyum lebar menatap hasil karyanya.

Sebetulnya apa yang dilakukan Chanyeol sederhana saja.

Chanyeol sengaja menjemur beratus-ratus bunga segar yang berasal dari toko bunganya untuk dijadikan dekorasi tempat pernikahan seseorang, dan itu sangat PENTING. Bisa gawat kalau bunga pesanan tersebut belum jadi tepat pada waktu yang ditentukan.

Tadi pagi, seorang pria yang mengaku akan menikah dua hari lagi, datang ke toko bunga Chanyeol dan memesan bebungaan itu untuk dipakai sewaktu acara _open wedding_ di taman belakang rumahnya.

Dan Chanyeol selaku _florist _handal, menawarkan pria tersebut menyerahkan semua pada Chanyeol yang bersedia menjual jasanya. Tentu saja pria itu setuju, Chanyeol bahkan terlihat begitu bersemangat.

Bukannya Chanyeol tidak suka dengan menggunakan bunga segar, hanya saja dia sudah merangkai bunga-bunga itu, jika benar-benar basah terdengar tidak lucu. Karena Chanyeol punya cara tersendiri untuk merangkai bunga-bunganya.

**.**

**.**

"_Ommooo_, di mana bunga-bungaku?" gumam Chanyeol pada diri sendiri. Ia dengan cepat berlari ke lahan kosong di belakang toko bunga untuk mengambil bunga-bunga itu.

Namun apa yang didapat? Hasilnya nihil. Bunga-bungaan tersebut tidak ada di seluruh tempat yang ia lihat.

_Ya Tuhan, hujannya deras sekaliii, kemana bunga-bungaku?_ batin Chanyeol frustasi. Ayolah…, acara pernikahannya diselenggarakan besok.

_"Haatttcchih!"_

**Eh?**

Chanyeol menengokkan kepalanya mencari sumber suara. Ditajamkan pula pendengarannya untuk mengetahui dari mana suara itu berasal.

_"Haattchhhiiih!"_

Chanyeol akhirnya berjalan ke arah _gazebo_ yang ada di tengah-tengah lahan. Sementara di sisi-sisinya, terdapat banyak _gazebo-gazebo _kecil untuk menikmati indahnya taman atau meminum teh saat pegawai tokonya beristirahat.

Bolamata Chanyeol menyipit melihat sesosok yang tengah berkutat di bawah _gazebo_ besar itu. Tubuh mungil yang membelakangi Chanyeol terlihat bergetar. Dan satu hal yang membuat Chanyeol ingin segera berlari ke arah sana adalah–––ratusan rangkaian bunga Chanyeol ada di sana!

"_Ya!_ Sedang apa kau di sana?" panggil Chanyeol kepada sosok yang memunggunginya itu.

Chanyeol berjalan mendekat, ketika ia sudah sampai di belakang sosok yang kelihatannya sangat kedinginan itu sampai tak mendengar lagi panggilannya.

_Tunggu…_

Badan mungil seorang lelakidengan rambut kecoklatan seperti miliknya itu mencurigakan.

Dengan perlahan Chanyeol memegang bahu lelaki itu. Ia memposisikan tubuhnya miring agar bisa melihat. "Baekhyun?"

**Seettt!**

Sosok yang dipanggil Baekhyun itu menoleh cepat. Ia membulatkan matanya, pipinya yang _chubby _nampak sangat pucat, bibirnya juga sedikit biru.

"Kau?"

Hal itu nampaknya juga membuat Chanyeol sedikit tersentak. Ketika sosok tersebut memejamkan mata sambil berbisik dengan pelan, "Bocah gila…"

Chanyeol pun yakin itu **_Baekhyun_** miliknya. Melihat Baekhyun yang berdiri sempoyongan tiba-tiba Chanyeol sadar dan mendekati sosok itu pada tubuhnya.

"_Ommooo_, kau bisa mati di sini!" serunya sambil mendekap tubuh Baekhyun.

Dan Baekhyun yang nampaknya yang sekarang sedikit kehilangan kesadarannya hanya pasrah didekap erat oleh Chanyeol. Lalu lelaki bertubuh jangkung itu dengan sigap menggendong Baekhyun ala _bridal style _dan membawanya menuju tempat yang lebih hangat.

**.**

**.**

"Kau itu mau bunuh diri di sana?" tanya Chanyeol ketus pada Baekhyun yang sekarang sedang duduk menatapnya sambil meniup-niupkan cokelat panas di gelas kecil yang sedang ia genggam. Tubuh mungilnya terbalut selimut sampai menutupi kepalanya. Menggemaskan.

"Hhh––_aniyo_," bantahnya dengan suara serak.

Chanyeol menyanderkan tubuhnya di badan kursi. Ia memperhatikan tingkah Baekhyun yang terkadang meringis kecil ketika panasnya cokelat itu menghampiri lidahnya, namun ia tetap kekeh meminum cokelat panas itu. Chanyeol tersenyum kecil.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sana?"

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol sekilas, ia tadinya tak berniat menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol, tapi melihat Chanyeol yang terus-terusan menatapnya ia mendengus kecil.

"Tadi aku sedang berjalan di lahan belakang untuk mengambil sesuatu. Keburu hujan…, dan aku melihat rangkaian bunga-bunga hasil kerjamu dijemur di sana. Mana tega aku melihat mereka kebasahan, karena jumlahnya lumayan banyak aku agak lama mengambilnya. Tapi semuanya sudah kuamankan di tempat tadi..." jelas Baekhyun cepat.

"Dari mana kau tahu itu bunga-bungaku?"

"Mana tahu. Siapa tahu mungkin itu punyamu," jawabnya sambil memandang Chanyeol sinis.

"Kau sampai rela berbasah-basahan begitu…" Chanyeol mengerling nakal ke Baekhyun. "Tapi terima kasih, kau sudah menyelamatkan mereka…"

Pelukan hangat pun berhasil dilayangkan Chanyeol untuk tubuh mungil Baekhyun. Sambil terus mengucapkan terimakasih. Bagaimanapun, Baekhyun menyelamatkan hidupnya~

Baekhyun mendengus saja. "Ya, ya, ya. Sudahlah, jangan lebay. Bukankah itu kewajibanku untuk membantu kekasihku?"

"O~ke."

Tawa pelan pun mengalun dari mereka berdua. Menikmati sisa malam dengan hangat coklat bersama sang belahan hati.

* * *

><p><span>.<span>

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>4) KRISTAO<strong>

_When Tao Loves Wufan Back  
>(804 words)<em>

* * *

><p>Senyap.<p>

Mungkin potong kata itulah yang kini dirasa oleh seorang lelaki bertubuh tinggi. Tubuhnya memang menjulang, sampai-sampai ia bisa melongok ke batas kaca ruang kelas yang berderet menyapa pandangnya.

Melihat _tag _namanya pada kemeja sekolah pemuda itu, di sana tertulis dengan jelas huruf Cina yang bila diaksarakan berbunyi Wu Yi Fan.

Koridor sekarang sudah sunyi. Penjuru sekolah juga telah sepi. Maklum, bel pulang sekolah baru saja berbunyi lima menit lalu, yang itu artinya separuh warga sekolah telah menghambur keluar gerbang untuk pulang. Mereka sudah tak tahan lagi dengan suasana pengapdalam kelas. Namun tidak bagi Wufan. Ia sama sekali tak berselera untuk ikut menghambur dengan para murid. Wufan bahkan meninggalkan tasnya di dalam kelas. Seperti ada yang ingin dilakukan…

**.**

**.**

Wufan kini berjalan pelan dengan langkah santai, sambil sesekali mengendap-endap. Di pelukannya ada sebuah kotak hijau bermotif kembang-kembang. Cantik sekali. Dan ia memeluk kotak tersebut amat erat. Seakan-akan bila kendur sedikit saja akan jatuh.

Muka Wufan terlihat begitu berseri, seperti orang yang habis mendapat undian lotre berhadiah jutaan. Pancaran feromonseolah tak hentinya bersinar pada paras tampan itu.

Wufan berhenti di persimpangan koridor. Dan, _tersenyum_.

Ini aneh. Ia yang biasanya dikenal dengan perangainya yang dingin seakan berbanding terbalik dengan kenyataan sekarang. Wufan tidak berhenti menarik sudut bibirnya, layaknya orang idiot. _Bagus sekali!_

**.**

**.**

Wufan lalu memasuki ruangan yang cukup besar. Ia melongokkan kepalanya dari daun pintu.

Ruang itu sudah tak asing lagi baginya bahkan bisa dibilang ia telah hapal semua konstruksi ruang ini, karena ia memang sering ke sini. Untuk melihat. Atau lebih tepatnya—_mengunjungi_.

Banyak sasak tinju tergantung di sudut. Di sisi-sisinya terdapat kaca-kaca besar menempel rapih. Serta beberapa alat olahraga lain, semacam _gym _saja. Katakanlah ini ruang olahraga.

Ruang olahraga itu cukup lengang. Hanya ada beberapa orang yang telah akrab dengan Wufan. Bagaimana tidak, hampir setiap hari Wufan datang ke mari. Dan setiap ke sini pasti ia akan bertemu dengan orang-orang itu. Mau tidak mau—_entah siapa yang memulai lebih dulu_—mereka berkenalan. Wufan, tentu saja hutang budipada mereka karena ia meminta untuk _merahasiakan identitas_ Wufan dari_nya_.

"_Ni hao!_" sapanya singkat. Wufan kemudian mengerling aneh, semacam memberi tanda.

Sekumpulan pemuda itu mengangguk menanggapi. Menunjuk satu titik,tempat favorit Wufan selama ini.

Wufan tersenyum.

Ia mengintip-intip keadaan sekitarnya seraya mendesah pelan, _cukup aman…_ Lalu ia menunduk. Mendekati salah satu tongkat _wushu_ milik seorang pemuda yang amat dikenalnya. Huang Zi Tao… adik kelasnya yang terkenal jago bela diri—

—sekaligus orang yang berhasil mencuri hati Wufan.

_Untunglah, dia sedang tidak ada_, batinnya berkata riang. Hidungnya mulai kembang kempis menghadapi kenyataan yang mungkin saja akan terjadi sehabis ini.

Wufan menaruh kotak yang tadi dibawanya di samping tongkat _wushu _tersebut. Dengan tak lupa sepucuk surat juga terselip di bagian atasnya.

Sesudahnya, ia langsung berbalik.

Wufan sudah akan tersenyum lega, tidak sebelum ia menangkap bayangan tubuh yang sama menjulang dengannya—namun lebih pendek beberapa senti—tengah tersenyum sinis sembari meletakkan tangannya di depan dada, bersedekap.

Mulut pemuda itu mengerucut imut. Mata pandanya menyipit seakan-akan mau membunuh Wufan lewat tatapan menginterogasi.

Wufan seolah terjebak dalam lubang hitam tak berdasar. Kakinya merasa kebas tak dapat menopang tubuhnya.

"**T—Tao?**" panggilnya gugup. Dirasanya wajah Wufan telah sepucat hantu. Sosok itu… Seorang Huang Zi Tao, berdiri tak lebih tiga meter dari tempatnya termangu.

"Iya."

Wufan menengok ke arah kanan tempat sekumpulan sohibnya itu tadi bercanda, namun nihil.

_Sial._

**.**

**.**

Tao mendekati Wufan yang mulai berkeringat dingin.

"Jadi—" Menjeda sebentar, "jelaskan padaku, apa selama ini _Gege_ yang _menaruh _kotak-kotak itu?"

"Ng—k-kotak apa?"

Tao mendengus kemudian dengan gerakan cepat tak sampai sepuluh detik ia telah mengacungkan kotak hijau yang tadi ditaruh Wufan di samping tongkat _wushu_-nya.

"Ini?" tanyanya menyudutkan.

Tao berjalan menghampiri tas sekolahnya yang tergeletak, menarik resletingnya kasar. Ia mengeluarkan isi tasnya dengan tidak sabar. "Dan ini?"

_Kotak-kotak itu…_

Oh, astaga!

Wufan terpojok semakin jelas.

"_Mm_…"

"Sudah kuduga," Tao menghela napasnya. "Surat-surat itu juga _Gege _yang tulis, kan?" Menatap bolamata Wufan dengan taat. Bolamata dengan iris kecoklatan yang diam-diam selalu Tao kagumi—

"_Gege?_"

Wufan bingung menjawab apa. Suaranya bergetar. Pikirannya tumpul. Kata-kata yang telah disusun sejak minggu-minggu sebelumnya—_untuk menghadapi kemungkinan seperti ini_—menghilang, tergerus dalam debur pasif ketika melihat wajah polos itu tersenyum simpul.

"Harusnya tak perlu sembunyi-sembunyi seperti itu…"

Wufan mengernyit tak mengerti dengan perkataan ambigu Tao. "K-Kenapa?"

"Aku benci pemuda pengecut, kau tahu…"

Wufan yang tak tahan akhirnya menangkup pipi Tao. "Oh, sungguh bukan maksudku menjadi pengecut atau apa… Aku—aku hanya tidak tahu harus mengungkapkannya bagaimana. M-Maksudku—"

"Kau menguntitku, _Ge_? Atau jangan-jangan, kau malah menyukaiku?!" tembak Tao tiba-tiba.

**.**

**.**

"Ya… Aku yang menaruh semua kotak dan surat itu…, tapi aku malu memberikan semuanya secara langsung," cicitnya. Ia menunduk tak berani menatap kelereng sewarna jelaga itu. "Sebab, kau benar. Aku menyukaimu…, Tao."

Tao tersenyum simpul lalu mengecup bibir itu, sayang.

Perkataannya hampir membuat Wufan pingsan saat itu juga—

"**Aku juga menyukai Kris ****_Gege_****."**

* * *

><p><span>.<span>

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>5) CHENMIN<strong>

_Fever  
>(642 words)<em>

* * *

><p>Minseok bilang dia tidak pernah suka bulan Desember.<p>

Bulan Desember selalu identik dengan musim dingin. Hawa menjadi sangat tidak bersahabat dan terasa berlipat lebih dingin dari bulan lain. Korea Selatan pun tak jauh beda, di sana semua serba tertutup salju. Jalanan yang biasanya ramai dipadati pejalan, agak sepi sebab orang-orang enggan keluar dan cenderung memilih mengurung diri dalam rumah. Seperti halnya Minseok saat ini.

Karena musim dingin yang telah membuatnya berakhir _begini_.

Padahal sekarang baru jam tiga sore waktu setempat. Namun Minseok sudah berbaring di kasur empuknya. Menutup jendelanya rapat-rapat, dan bergelung di balik hangat selimutnya. Kamarnya sengaja dibiarkan remang dengan alasan supaya lebih tenang. Minseok bersin beberapa kali dan dia menggosok hidungnya. Sakit demam itu tidak enak sekali. Semuanya jadi serba salah. Mau melakukan sesuatu, jadi malas. Bangun sedikit saja, kepala rasanya dipukul palu. Bahkan, dia yang biasanya sibuk mengemil beberapa merek makanan ringan, sudah tidak bernafsu lagi.

Minseok menarik selimutnya lebih rapat membalut tubuh. Ia gemetar dari balik sana dan bibirnya agak pucat. Di dahinya juga ada kompres yang tadi sengaja ia tempel sendiri. Dan meski temperatur kamarnya sudah ia pasang ke suhu terhangat, tetap saja udara dingin dari luar seolah menembus masuk lewat celah kecil entah mana. Minseok masih menggigil.

Ketika ia akan lelap dalam tidur, ponselnya bergetar. Dengan malas Minseok membuka kelopak matanya meski pusing kembali menyergap. Ia menggigit bibir dan menghela napas sebelum menerima panggilan tersebut.

Telepon dari kekasihnya.

Minseok mendekatkan ponselnya ke telinga, "Halo, Jongdae…" jawabnya dengan suara agak serak.

Jongdae—seseorang di ujung sambungannya—mengernyitkan alis, _'Apa aku mengganggumu?'_

"Tidak juga, tapi sebetulnya aku sudah akan tidur tadi. Kau menelepon ada perlu apa?"

_'Maaf, Hyung. Bukan apa-apa, sih, aku hanya ingin tanya apa sakitmu sudah baikan?' _tanya Jongdae khawatir.

"Panasku turun sedikit. Tenang saja, aku sudah minum obat, kok. Istirahat sebentar juga paling sembuh. Sudah, ya, aku mau tidur lagi—" Ia bergerak menjauhkan ponselnya dan akan memencet tombol merah—untuk mengakhiri panggilan—sebelum mendengar suara panik Jongdae dari seberang. _'Jangan tutup dulu, Hyung,'_

"Kenapa lagi?" Minseok bertanya agak kesal. Bukan maksudnya ia ingin memutuskan pembicaraan dengan Jongdae. Justru Minseok sangat girang ketika tahu Jongdae mengebel dan menanyakan kondisinya bagaimana. Tapi alasan nyeri di kepala yang tak tertahankan yang membuatnya jadi sedikit emosi dan malas meladeni orang bicara untuk waktu dekat ini. Minseok merasa dia butuh istirahat intensif untuk memulihkan keadaannya seperti sedia kala. Dia memijat pelipis kepalanya dengan sebal. Kapan pula demam ini akan minggat, huh?

"Jongdae?" panggilnya saat beberapa lama Jongdae tidak kunjung menyahut.

_'A—Ah, maafkan aku, Hyung, tadi aku ambil gitar sebentar…'_

"Gitar?" Minseok bertanya keheranan, "untuk ap—" tetapi sebelum pertanyaannya selesai ia telah mendengar suara lembut Jongdae mengalun lamat sampai menyusup masuk ke dalam lubang telinganya. _'I walked into a chair today… Cause I was thinking about you… You bounce jumped right in my way… Like lately things do…'_

Minseok ternganga, "Jongdae…"

_'Oh, Baby can't you see… The thought of you makes a mess of me… I walked into a chair today… Cause I was thinking about you…'_ Jongdae tersenyum di sela nyanyiannya. Jari-jarinya yang terampil memetik senar dengan perlahan. Minseok mengerjapkan mata dan meletakkan punggung tangannya di depan mulut, mulai ternganga. "Jongdae…" gumamnya.

_'And now I can't walk straight… I can't talk straight… I can't think about anything but the way… It should be and it could be…'_

Sampai akhirnya Jongdae menyelesaikan bait lagunya dengan sempurna tanpa sumbang. Minseok terisak dalam diam dan mendengar bisikan Jongdae yang menenangkan. _'Nyanyian tadi untukmu dan aku sekarang sedang benar-benar memikirkanmu. Makanya cepat sembuh, Hyung. Aku sangat merindukanmu,'_

Serius. Hanya dengan cara mendengar lagu yang langsung dinyanyikan Jongdae, telah mampu membuat sekitar dadanya serasa mengembang. Dipenuhi banyak cinta.

"Aku juga…" balas Minseok sebelum sambungan mereka terputus. Dan Minseok mulai berpikir ia akan menolerir bulan Desember atau musim dingin. Apapun itu yang membuat Jongdae bisa melakukan hal manis seperti barusan. Seperti ada keajaiban…

* * *

><p><span>.<span>

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>6) SULAY<strong>

_Symphony No. 9  
>(1.007 words)<em>

* * *

><p>Suara denting piano menggema memecah hening salah satu aula besar sebuah bangunan bergaya kuno. Pada bangku tepat di depan piano berukuran besar itu, duduklah Zhang Yixing—pianis yang namanya cukup dikenal akhir-akhir ini. Malam ini ia khusus diundang untuk mengisi acara besar bertajuk pagelaran musik klasik.<p>

Yixing memainkan Simfoni No. 9.

Simfoni No. 9 ialah lagu terakhir yang tercipta dari tangan dingin Beethoven sebelum ia menghembuskan napas terakhirnya. Lagu tersebut terbilang sebuah mahakarya apik yang terbungkus perasaan romantis, melankolis dan bertabur sedikit sentuhan sentimental.

Di luar, awan seolah memberat. Warnanya gelap dan petir bergemuruh. Mengundang dingin berpartisipasi di dalamnya. Tak lama kemudian, turun salju rintik-rintik. Namun itu semua seolah tak mempengaruhinya. Yixing tetap menekan tuts dengan yakin seraya melempar senyum bagi semua hadirin.

Matanya tidak cukup asing untuk dapat menemukan seseorang berpakaian sedikit nyentrik dan nampak paling menonjol di antara banyak yang lainnya. Tapi saat orang itu tersenyum pada Yixing, Yixing kontan menganggukkan kepalanya dan meneruskan permainannya.

Yixing menunduk dalam ketika penampilannya usai dan ia segera berlari ke belakang panggung. Tepat seperti dugaannya, Kim Joonmyeon—orang yang tadi tersenyum untuknya dari bangku hadirin sudah menunggu. Lelaki tersebut merentangkan tangannya lebar dan mengisyaratkan sebuah pelukan. Yixing menyerbunya. Mereka berpelukan beberapa lama hingga Yixing melepaskannya dan mulai bertanya, "Kau sudah lama di sini, _Hyung_?"

"Belum," Joonmyeon membalasnya sambil terkekeh, "belum lama untuk membuatku mati beku, sih,"

Yixing meninju lengannya main-main, "Ah, kau ini. Memangnya kau datang dari jam berapa?"

Joonmyeon mengendikkan bahunya. "Sepertinya tadi Paman satpam bilang sudah melihatku sejak jam empat sore. Entahlah,"

"Apa? Untuk apa kau datang jam segitu?" Yixing meninggikan suaranya.

"Aku hanya tak ingin ketinggalan penampilan kekasihku…" kekeh Joonmyeon.

"Dasar sinting," cibir Yixing. Namun dua pipinya kini memerah hebat dengan warna kentara.

Joonmyeon mencolek pipi Yixing yang memerah, "Biar sinting begini tapi nyatanya kau tetap cinta aku?"

Yixing mendelik dan terperangah, "Apa?!"

"Aish, sudahlah mengaku saja." pojok Joonmyeon. Yixing mendengus sebelum meliriknya, "Ya. Memangnya kenapa kalau aku cinta kamu?"

"Tidak ada, sih. Oh, tapi Yixing, aku ingin tanya sesuatu…"

Yixing menaikkan alisnya, "Tanya apa?"

"Kenapa kau memilih Simfoni No. 9 untuk dibawakan saat penampilanmu tadi? Padahal kau bisa pilih lagu lain yang lebih semangat dan yeah, tidak loyo seperti itu,"

"Heh, asal saja kau!" Yixing menoyor kepalanya, "Lagu itu tidak loyo, bodoh."

"Nah lalu apa? Musiknya kedengaran sangat lembut, aku bahkan mendengarnya sampai mengantuk," komentar Joonmyeon asal. Sama seperti pribadinya yang asal-asalan. Namun hal itulah yang membuat dirinya Joonmyeon—satu-satunya yang mampu membuat Yixing jatuh padanya.

Sang kekasih berpaling untuk menoleh ke Joonmyeon, "Lagu itu banyak esensinya, kau tahu."

"Bagaimana—"

"Pernahkah kau tahu jika Ludwig van Beethoven menciptakannya dengan penuh rasa?"

Joonmyeon memutar bolamatanya malas. Setelah ini pasti kekasihnya akan berkoar panjang seputar musik yang mau tidak mau mesti Joonmyeon dengarkan sampai habis. Topik seputar ini bukan jarang untuk dibahas, bahkan setiap kali pertemuan mereka Yixing seakan punya stok untuk memberi Joonmyeon istilah baru yang asing untuknya. Joonmyeon sampai bingung kenapa Yixing bisa sehapal itu.

"Aku tidak tahu. Memangnya itu urusanku?" balas lelaki tinggi itu namun sedetik kemudian dia merepet, mendapati tatapan tajam Yixing mengarah bengis padanya, "Oke, oke. Tapi aku sungguh-sungguh tidak tahu alasannya. Bukankah kau yang lebih mengetahuinya?"

"Nah," Yixing mengangguk, membenarkan Joonmyeon, "semasa hidupnya, Beethoven telah mencintai banyak wanita namun di antara perasaannya itu tidak ada satupun yang tersampaikan dengan baik."

Mereka memutuskan untuk mendudukkan diri di bangku panjang terdekat karena tahu jika obrolan kali ini pasti akan memakan waktu cukup lama. "Lanjutkan…" kata Joonmyeon sembari memangku Yixing dan menyisiri surainya dengan jari. Ia menumpukan kepalanya di ceruk bahu Yixing.

"Di tahun-tahun kehidupannya yang sangat menyakitkan itu Beethoven merasa pupus harapan. Dia sudah berulang-ulang melakukan percobaan bunuh diri, tapi tidak juga berhasil. Entahlah itu bisa disebut keberuntungan atau malah kesialan, setiap kali dia akan menenggak racun serangga, menggores urat nadinya dengan silet, atau mencoba membuat dirinya mati tergantung di dahan pohon, aksinya selalu tertangkap basah oleh orang lain."

"Teruskan…" balas Joonmyeon seadanya.

"Akhirnya dia hidup dalam kekangan psikologis serta kesepian yang sangat kental. Di tengah-tengah kepiluan dirinya itulah awal mula Simfoni No. 9 bisa terlahir. Beethoven menuangkan seluruh perasaannya di dalam sana. Tentang bagaimana pilunya seorang lelaki yang tidak mampu untuk menyatakan cintanya kepada seorang gadis."

"Hmm…" Joonmyeon memejamkan matanya.

"Kesepian jiwa Beethoven disimbolkan dengan alunan nada yang bersahutan. Diiringi dengan gesekan biola serta dentingan piano. Seperti yang tadi kumainkan…"

"…"

"Simfoni No. 9 adalah lagu yang emosional, _Hyung_. Lagu tersebut bisa membuat kita yang mendengarnya ikut merasakan kesedihan mendalam yang sesungguhnya hanya dirasakan Beethoven. Beethoven membuatnya seolah-olah pendengarnya menjadi perasa secara tidak langsung. Kita seakan dibuat masuk ke dalam melodinya. Masuk, masuk, terus masuk…, sampai—"

"Zzzzz, zzzzzz…"

Wajah Yixing yang tadinya berseri-seri karena merasa didengarkan, seketika berubah jadi penuh dengan warna kepiting rebus. Ternyata Joonmyeon pulas. Di saat dirinya asyik menjelaskan? Oh, jadi untuk apa dia capek-capek berkoar panjang lebar kalau nyatanya yang mendengarkan tidur dengan nyaman? Bahkan sampai mendengkur!

Yixing menggeram sebelum menjitak kepala Joonmyeon dan membuat lelaki tinggi itu merutuk sebal karena mimpinya yang indah terpaksa buyar. Padahal tadi dia sedang mimpi—"Padahal aku mimpi menikah dengan Yixing," sungutnya sembari mengusap kepalanya yang terkena jitakan Yixing.

Yixing terlihat marah, "Kau tertidur saat aku sedang bicara padamu. Adakah itu menyenangkan?" katanya lalu membelakangi tubuh Joonmyeon.

Joonmyeon meringis sambil tetap mengusap kepalanya. "Ya aku minta maaf, Sayang. Kau sendiri tahu aku tidak pernah tertarik dengan penjelasan musik seperti itu…"

"Berarti kau juga tidak suka aku kalau begitu,"

"Bukan begitu…, aish." Joonmyeon bangkit dari duduknya dan memeluk Yixing yang sekarang sedang merajuk. "Ada hal lebih penting yang harus kaudengar daripada kau menjelaskan kisah hidup Beethoven dan Simfoni No. 9-nya yang tragis."

"Apa?" tanya Yixing ingin tahu, ia belum membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Kau jauh lebih beruntung dari Beethoven."

Yixing mengernyitkan alisnya, "Mengapa bisa?"

"Sebab kau punya aku!" balas Joonmyeon yakin. Kepercayaan dirinya tumbuh membesar seiring Yixing mengembangkan senyuman, "Hubungannya?" sangsi Yixing.

"Kalau Beethoven yang hebat itu kesepian karena tidak bisa menyatakan cintanya kepada gadisnya, kau tidak. Kenapa? Karena kau tidak akan kesepian sebab aku akan selalu berada di sisimu…"

Yixing membalikkan tubuhnya dan memeluknya erat, "Janji?"

"Janji!"

Senyuman bahagia menguar dari bibir keduanya.

* * *

><p><strong>~Owarimashitta~<strong>

* * *

><p>ps: thx for reading and feel free to leave comments. you're all so sweet! ^.^


End file.
